


Gush

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Petplay, Rimming, toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Riddler's apartment, Batman can usually feel safe about expelling sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gush

Riddler squirmed across the lap on his apartment couch, shivering as he felt the eyes burn holes into him. "You've been bad, Edward," Batman ran his hands along Riddler's back to his ass, spreading it to make sure the plug was still inside. He didn't spare expense on it or the matching cock ring, flicking where the green jewel was next to the base of the tail. 

The mastermind grunted, panting slightly as he felt it move around in his ass. His mouth wasn't covered this time, and that meant something would be shoved inside later. "I have," he gasped, glad his degrading never included many actual animal noises. 

Gloves causing his ass cheeks to clench, he felt his collar tags hit up into his chin as he was smacked. The fabric caused Ed's skin to be irritated much faster, but also shudder in anticipation for more. 

Batman began to tug at the plug, making the ass clench to keep it in. Chuckling, he dragged his fingers up to the short hair, "So what do we do about this? Do I turn you in on a leash like this for terrorizing the city?"

"I'd prefer it if you... if you..." He was lost in thought as he found his dick trapped between the tights. Whether or not it were an accident didn't matter, because soon he was bringing his hips back and forth. He didn't care he was spanked for it, since it only made his hips go faster.

The gloves tightened in the locks, making Riddler made an uncomfortable noise. "Calm down, Edward. You don't like it when we take our time, I know, but bare with me." He dragged the cock out from between his tights, squeezing it slightly, adding, "Please?"

Riddler giggled, feeling a sudden rush as he started to scoot himself down to look at the clothed cock of his lover, "Riddle me this! What tastes better than it smells?" He didn't waste much time giving a hint, rasping his tongue along the crotch.

The vigilante lost some traction in the hair, moving to grab the loop in the collar roughly to make Riddler drool a bit over the fabric. "Tongue. Wrong use of it here, though." He grunted as he was sucked on, "You can use your hands, you know. You're not bound up for a reason."

"Such a gentlemen," cooed Edward, fingers peeling down the underwear as the hips moved up to allow the tights to be led down as well. He paused when the cock popped up, giggling as it bumped his nose, "This erection is not, I see." His tongue dragged along the head as he gripped the base.

"Careful of your..." Batman trailed off after seeing how well the villain was at swallowing him from the side. The slurping noises got him to yank harder at the collar to get them both to give strained moans.

Riddler gagged whenever it went into his constrained throat too hard, causing him to leak onto the cushions. He was released around his neck, making him pull back curiously, only to be slapped across the face. Not understanding why, he whimpered, but found his spit got all over his face. Knowing how much Batman enjoyed saliva, he opened his mouth to shove out his tongue before going back onto the cock.

Batman forced the head down as he thrust his hips up, sighing deeply as he found the wet noises to be addicting. He let go of the head when he noticed Edward doing his best to play along, the whimpering when he began to leak causing him to stop moving his hips. "Do you want me inside you?"

Riddler shivered as he moved to lay across the lap with his ass arching up. "I want you to use me however you'd like." Usually he drew it out more, but getting thrown to the floor on his hands and knees was always a good idea. Not liking Batman any less clothed, Riddler knew that lube would be spread across his ass any moment. When he felt a tongue licking along his stretched hole, he choked for a moment on his commentary. "Oh yes," he breathed, holding up and arm, pulling back at his own collar to make his breathing ragged. "Oh, Batman," he sobbed, feeling the thick bulb of the plug getting dragged out.

Dropping the toy on Edward's discarded villain outfit, Batman went back with his tongue to let the gaping hole close on it. He grunted when he felt Riddler press his hips back, smacking the ass until he got a calmer lover. His face pulled back, making him indulge in the cursing of his name until he squirted oil directly into the hole, earning a surprised but interested gasping. "Feel good?"

Riddler bit his lower lip before lazily shrugging, "I would have to go through memory, but I know you've pulled that move before."

Scoffing, Batman didn't bother taking off the glove before he stuck in a finger to map out the insides, "Is that so? Well, I guess I won't duplicate any move I've done ever again." He chuckled a bit, dragging his teeth along an ass cheek, "That means no more of my cock."

"What?" Shouted Riddler like he'd been foiled, "I take it back, vigilante, I do! Please, do whatever it is you plan to do with my body. I'm quite tolerate of certain repeated offenders."

"I'm touched." The next finger didn't have much issue, but the gaping entrance began to squeeze down on his fingers from their pleasure. "Easy, baby, easy."

Riddler shook until he felt the tongue run along his stretching pucker again, "Batman, I'm sorry. I'm a bad kitty." He gave off a mewl as his ass took in a third and forth at the same time, "Have mercy, I want to last."

The leaking cock swung temptingly between the lanky legs, making Batman hate how Riddler could become so whiny. If Edward had more patience, he would gladly... To hell with it. He flipped Edward over so he could lick his way along the cock, earning gasps and hands scratching along the carpet. 

Ed caught Batman around his neck with his legs, shaking madly as he felt his body build up with pleasure from his bobbing head. "You're so... so rude. I can't believe you're taking advantage of me."

Batman gripped the cock roughly to pump it up and down until his slick glove hit against the cock ring, "Just the other day I caught you fucking yourself with something on my utility belt. That's taking advantage of someone."

"You think I don't love you?" Whispered Riddler, momentarily distracted by the orgasm he wasn't able to release. Arching until his noises died down, he gave a weak laugh. With the cock ring suddenly gone, Edward heard his collar jingle madly as he was dragged up onto the strong lap. Burying his face into the covered neck, he drooled into it as he was placed down over the erection. "Oh, Batman."

"Louder," growled the vigilante as he pounded up into the body, earning nails down his costume's back. If any tears occurred, he'd proudly wear them until their fix. "Edward, now. Say my name!"

Clearly not caring to know any deeper than the alter ego, Riddler shouted, "Batman! Batman, you feel so... good!"

Batman smirked a bit, dragging the head back to kiss the nerd deeply before breathing, "You were going to say something different, weren't you, pretty boy?"

Ed grew flustered, crying over multiple sensations at once. "You feel so damn big, please fuck me," he sobbed, head falling back once he felt teeth in his bony neck, "Please, please...!"

The gloved hands squeezed into the thighs until Batman noticed his hips hardly needed help. Being so tight still, Edward was ripping at his own hair, eyes rolling back into his head as he was balanced. Batman grabbed the cock with one hand, then other grabbing around the neck. Leaning in, he licked along the lips before muttering, "Are you going to cum for me, Eddie? Be a messy kitty?"

Riddler nodded vigorously as he swayed slightly, trying to let out a meow. Lightheaded, he nearly fell back when he was hit into to his orgasm. He smiled slightly when he was brought forward by his back to be able to be held before Batman came himself. "Ooh..." He drooled, grinding his hips until he felt a weak spank to his ass.

"I needed that," sighed Batman, starting to get up until he felt Riddler sniffling. With the thin face in his neck, Batman pet slowly along the hair and neck, eventually undoing the collar to let it fall off. "If I wasn't in love with you, too, then would I be covering for your stunts in this great city?" The crimes hadn't been as bad since they started to get together in these ways, but they were still enough it worried him.

Edward laughed a bit, "Riddle me this! You cannot keep me until you have given me. What am I?"

"...Your word," Batman replied, petting down the warm and shaky back. "Do you need me to promise you that I love you? What are you planning?"

"I want you to stay here! Surprise!" Riddler exclaimed, capturing the wrists between the collar he once adorned. "Won't it be delightful to move in together?" He laughed and kissed the cheek, not understanding the awkward expression he caused.


End file.
